People access electronic content for many different reasons, such as to find information or perform research, for entertainment, to make purchases, to manage accounts, and/or to communicate with other people. When people access the internet, they often leave a trail of data evidence that can be used to reconstruct their path through different sites, different pages, and so forth. This information is sometimes used by companies that track “transits”, where users navigate from one site hosted by a first entity to a second site hosted by a second, different entity. These actions reveal a relationship between the first and second entity. One common use of this information is to provide a referral credit to a site that directs or otherwise causes a user to visit the second site.
Although electronic content can be dynamically tailored for users, general user interfaces often include a same document object model (DOM) tree and include same controls regardless of a visitor to the user interfaces. Instead, the underlying content is typically modified or personalized for the recipient while reusing a same DOM tree of a user interface.